The proposed studies will use MRI to examine quantitatively in schizophrenics, and matched normal controls the neuroanatomic regions found to characterize schizophrenia in previous neuropathologic studies. We will also carry out neuropsychological testing to study functions associated with those brain regions. MRI acquisition will involve in part the use of local surface coils to produce very detailed images of discrete brain regions. Computer-aided three dimensional reconstruction of some structures will allow volumetric as well as area assessment. PET scan measures of Bmax values of D2 dopamine receptors will be available many patients. CT measures will also be obtained. We wish to explore differences between schizophrenics and normals on the above measures, and the relationships between the structural, neuropsychological, and neurophysiologic measures in schizophrenia. We also wish to establish the specificity of the abnormalities detected to schizophrenia. For that reason a second control group will consist of matched patients with bipolar affective disorder, who will also undergo all of the above investigations.